Laughing Jack vs Freddy Kueger
as he walks down the dark corridor with nothing but his phone to light the way he feels as if something is watching him from behind. Soon he decides to turn there is a dark shadow following him. Soon there is a bright red light in front of him and it dims the howl room was lite now but only by the very weak light he could see at least. Then he saw a dark figure in the distance it is a clown but distorted and odd the clown was colorless and had a resemblance to a mime if it weren’t for his overly sized shoes he would have mistaken the man for a clown and he soon started to run in a different direction the clown followed behind but at a slow walking pace. Soon the man walked into a tent. He turned and saw a bright shining light. It was a different figure this one chuckled and pulled out a claw handed. He seemed to have a fedora that’s all the man could make out. Then he screamed and he awoke . the man’s name is Justin he was 21 single and had blond hair and a black shirt on. He looked at the clock and saw it was three .a.m. Justin let out a loud sigh. He got up and went to the kitchen and drank some water . he lived in a two story apartment with his friend Jack . he turned and saw a the clown he closed his eyes and looked around and saw nothing. Damn it “said Justin” . He looked around and saw nothing but the well lighted kitchen room and then left turned on the TV and saw a another murder happened. It was a murdered old couple they say that a note was left there saying they seemed sleepy so I told them to go to sleep. Justin looked in udder shock and saw that it was on the same street that his cousin Nancy is living on and he decided to call her . hello Nancy. “said Justin” No you cousin can’t pick up the phone right now she has decided to get some sleep. “said the person in an choppy voice” Justin immediately hung up and he started to panic. First the nightmare then this he couldn’t coup with it . Then he got a call from the same unknown caller. He answered it and the voice said to survive you must not sleep or he’ll get you check your email to know more. The call seemed to be disconnected and then he went to his computer and saw an article on a nightmare on elm street article and reads “Nancy is having nightmares about a frightening, badly-scarred figure who wears a glove with razor-sharp "finger knives". She soon discovers that her friends are having similar dreams. When the kids begin to die, Nancy realizes that she must stay awake to survive. Uncovering the secret identity of the dream killer and his connection with the children of Elm Street, the girl plots to draw him out into the real world” he can’t believe that he was reading this it is just jacks prank as usual he thought then he looked at the corner of his desk and saw a broken phone which looked like jack’s phone into shards! Then he thought that wasn’t him then who was it not his friend. And that he should run and so he did when he did door and saw the clown there but he was laughing and then as quickly as he appeared he disappeared and then he go in the car and started it up and started to drive away and then he saw another man on the road but it was the someone from his dream but this time he saw him more clearly he was wearing a striped read shirt and a pair of black boots with the claw and fedora. Closed is eyes then he disappeared and then he did not see something coming a car with red and brown stripes. He tried to dodge the car but ended up crashing into a tree he was knocked out on impact. He soon was in a broken down boiler room he saw the clown. He screamed and asked who are you !“said Justin” I’m laughing Jack and it is time we … a crash was heard ! Someone was scratching a peace of metal on a metal. Then out of nowhere laughing was heard. Hey fuckin joker! I saw him first! “ said the voice” now if we could play a little game of hide and seek if you find me then I’ll tell you my name laughing came from the voice. How about you stay here my friend. “said Jack” Hey over here asshole! “said the voice” Come out and fight coward! “said Jack” Fine, here I am come at me! Then Jack cute both his arms off blood started spewing to the floor and he got up his arms grew back. Welcome to my nightmare. “said the figure” he slammed Jack into the wall he stabbed laughing Jack through the chest but instead of the reaction of pain the figure expected he got a bunch of laughing! Justin stood up in shock! Well if I am going to fight I better do it right said jack. He started to extend his arms and then they turned into hammers and smashed the figure! Laughing appeared from behind him he got slammed like a pinball into the walls it was a game of pinball! Then it seemed laughing jack wqas tired he got stabbed through heart and he said your just a Jason wanna be and I am the royal king of fear you’re a joke just waiting to be killed! You nearly killed by a human a human or demon can neve kill me I am Freddy Krueger and you’re a emo clown with a dumb name and you can shove your dam name up your ass he! “said Freddy” thank you Fre…. “said Justin” then Freddy disappeared into smoke and he laughed away Credit to 'Ra3omega14'